Al'Lan Mandragoran
Al'Lan Mandragoran, Herr der Sieben Türme. Ein mit dem Diadem ausgezeichneter Feldherr der Malkieri. Außerdem der Behüter von Moiraine Damodred und später Nynaeve al'Meara. Beschreibung Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit langem Haar, an den Schläfen zeigt sich schon das erste Grau, er hält es mit einem schmalen Lederband zurück. Sein Gesicht wirkt wie aus kantigem Fels gehauen, wettergegerbt, aber faltenlos und nicht vom Alter gezeichnet. Seine Bewegungen erinnern an einen Wolf. Seine Augen sind eisblau. Lan wurde 953 NÄ geboren. Die Tiefe (Kapitel) Noch in der Wiege wurde er zum König von Malkier gesalbt. Sein voller Titel lautet Herr der Sieben Türme, Herr der Seen, Wahre Klinge von Malkier, Verteidiger der Mauer der Ersten Feuer, Träger des Schwerts der Tausend Seen, möge er den Schatten zertrennen. Er ist ein Dai Shan und den Aiel bekannt als Aan'allein. 979 NÄ wurde er der Behüter von Moiraine Damodred, bei ihrem vermeintlichen Tod 999 NÄ ging dieser Bund kurzzeitig auf Myrelle Berengari über, die ihn schließlich an Nynaeve al'Meara übergab, Lans zukünftige Ehefrau. Seine Eltern waren al'Akir und el'Leanna Mandragoran. Sie starben mit dem untergehenden Malkier. Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel) Sein Ziehvater wurde Bukama Marenellin. Als er fünfzehn wurde, wählte Edeyn Arrel ihn, um seine Carneira zu werden. Lan reitet ein schwarzes Schlachtross namens Mandarb und ist ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer. Während des Aiel-Krieges reitet er das Pferd Katzentänzer. Handlung Vorgeschichte 953 NÄ geboren als al'Lan Mandragoran, letzter König von Malkier, wird Lan von seinen Eltern el'Leanna und al'Akir noch in der Wiege zum Dai Shan gesalbt, bevor sie ihn mit dem Schutz von zwanzig Malkieri aus der untergehenden Nation senden. Während Schattengezücht Malkier vernichtet, gelingt es fünf Überlebenden - unter anderem Bukama Marenellin - das Kind sicher nach Shienar zu bringen. Lan wächst in Fal Moran auf, immer im Wissen um den Eid, der an seiner Wiege in seinem Namen geschworen wurde, und bereitet sich auf seinen Kampf gegen die Große Fäule vor. Die Traditionen und Bräuche seines untergegangenen Heimatlandes werden ihm von den Männern eingetrichtert, die ihn gerettet haben. Sein ganzes Leben richtet er nur danach aus, einmal als Mann seinen einsamen Kampf gegen den Schatten zu führen. : Gegen den Schatten anzutreten, solange Eisen hart ist und Stein besteht. Die Malkieri zu verteidigen, solange noch ein Tropfen Blut in den Adern fließt. Zu rächen, was nicht verteidigt werden kann. Mit acht Jahren erlernt er das Ko'di, erfährt von seiner Bestimmung und beginnt das Kämpfen und töten zu trainieren. Bräuche (Kapitel) Im Alter von fünfzehn fällt er der mehr als doppelt so alten Edeyn auf, die zu seiner Carneira wird. Sie schneidet ihm das bis dahin ungeschnittene Haar und flechtet den Daori daraus, der ihn an sie bindet, bis sie ihn seiner Braut übergibt. Ein halbes Jahr lang bleibt sie seine Geliebte, bis Lan sechzehn wird, den Hadori erhält und somit zum Mann wird. Er verlässt Fal Moran und beginnt seinen Kampf gegen den Schatten in der Großen Fäule. In den nächsten Jahren erwirbt er sich einen Ruf als unbesiegbarer Kämpfer, den selbst die Fäule nicht töten kann. Selbst bei den Aiel wird er als Aan'allein bekannt. Der Haken (Kapitel) Der Neue Frühling Im Glauben, dass es sich bei den Aiel um Schattenfreunde handelt, die die Westlande im Namen des Dunklen Königs überschwemmen, schließt Lan sich 976 NÄ mit einem Trupp aus dreihundert Grenzland-Soldaten der Großen Allianz an. Im Verlauf des Krieges muss er jedoch erkennen, dass es normale Menschen sind mit einem Ziel, das nichts mit dem Schatten zu tun hat. Doch sein Schwur bindet ihn und Lan folgt bis zum letzten Tag des Krieges den Heeren der Westlande, bevor er 979 NÄ in die Grenzlande zurückkehrt. In Canluum (Kapitel) In Canluum erfährt Lan, dass Edeyn das Banner des Goldenen Kranichs gehisst hat. In Lans Namen versammelt sie Männer um sich, um die Nation Malkier der Fäule wieder abzuringen. Im Wissen, dass Lan sie hierbei nicht unterstützen würde, versuchen sogar Meuchelmörder ihn umzubringen, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Seine Reise nach Chachin, wo Lan Edeyn zur Rede stellen will, führt ihn mit der Aes Sedai Moiraine Damodred zusammen. Lan, der immer eine große Abneigung gegen Aes Sedai gehegt hat, übernimmt nur widerwillig und unter Zwang die Rolle des Beschützers und geleitet die junge Frau bis in die Stadt, die ihr gemeinsames Ziel ist. In Chachin angekommen eröffnet Edeyn ihm, dass sie ihn mit ihrer Tochter Iselle verheiraten will, um beide zu König und Königin von Malkier zu machen - eine Hochzeit, der sich Lan nicht entziehen kann, denn als Carneira im Besitz seines Daori hat Edeyn den alten Bräuchen nach das Recht, über sein Leben zu bestimmen. Doch die Machenschaften der Schwarzen Ajah kommen Edeyn in die Quere. Eher zufällig ist Iselle anwesend, als Merean Redhill den Prinzen Diryk Noramaga ermordet - denn das Ziel der Schwarzen Ajah ist es, alle Jungen und Männer zu finden und auszuschalten, deren merkwürdig unwahrscheinliches Glück sie als Ta'veren und damit vielleicht als Wiedergeborenen Drachen kennzeichnet. Auch Iselle fällt der Schwarzen Schwester zum Opfer. Edeyn verliert ihren Lebensmut und Lan entkommt der scheinbar aussichtslosen Lage. Er erhält seinen Daori von ihr, den er verbrennt und sich somit für immer ihrem Griff entzieht. Doch die Ereignisse haben auch Veränderungen in ihm selbst hervorgerufen. Seine gemeinsamen Erlebnisse mit Moiraine Damodred lassen ihn zustimmen, als die Aes Sedai ihn als ihren Behüter auswählt. Epilog (Kapitel) Die nächsten zwanzig Jahre verbringen Moiraine und Lan auf der Suche nach dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen, wobei Hinweise, Gerüchte und viel Arbeit sie schließlich in die Zwei Flüsse führen. Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Dort kann Moiraine drei junge Männer identifizieren und wird durch einen gezielten Angriff von Trollocs und einem Myrddraal bestätigt, denn auch der Dunkle König hat die jungen Männer bereits ausfindig gemacht. Sie fliehen heimlich. Das Auftauchen der Seherin Nynaeve hat großen Einfluss auf ihn, und Lan beginnt Gefühle für die abweisende junge Frau zu entwickeln, die es ihm schwer machen, sich Moiraine so vorbehaltlos unterzuordnen, wie er es immer getan hat. Sehr schnell muss ihn seine Aes Sedai zurechtweisen, sich an seinen Eid zu halten. Rettung (Kapitel) In Caemlyn kommt die Gruppe, die in Shadar Logoth getrennt wurde, wieder zusammen und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zum Auge der Welt reisen müssen, auf das der Dunkle König sein Auge geworfen hat. Der Ogier Loial, der sich ihnen angeschlossen hat, führt sie durch die Kurzen Wege nach Fal Dara, von wo aus sie innerhalb eines Tages in die Große Fäule gelangen. In der Fäule gesteht Nynaeve Lan schließlich ihre Liebe, und auch er macht ihr seine Gefühle klar, weist sie aber zurück, da er sicher ist, ihr nichts weiter bieten zu können, als einen Witwenschleier. Die große Fäule (Kapitel) Nachdem sich nach dem Kampf mit den Verlorenen Balthamel, Aginor und Ba'alzamon am Auge der Welt gezeigt hat, dass Rand al'Thor der Wiedergeborene Drache ist, ändert sich für Lan nichts und er behandelt ihn so normal wie immer. Vermutlich geschieht dies aufgrund der Langen Zeit, die sie mit einander verbracht haben und dem Wissen, dass dieser junge Mann nun einen Kampf auszutragen hat, der so einsam und hoffnungslos ist wie der, den Lan selbst zu kämpfen hat. Ohne Vorbehalte gegen über einem männlichen Machtlenker trainiert er Rand weiterhin und steht ihm damit bei. Die Jagd beginnt Nach den Ereignissen am Auge der Welt kehrt Ruhe ein und Lan bleibt weiterhin mit Moiraine in Fal Dara, und trainiert Rand im Schwertkampf. Er hält sich immer noch von Nynaeve fern und versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass es keine Zukunft für sie gibt, da er sein Leben dem Kampf gegen den Schatten verschworen hat, doch er schenkt ihr auch seinen Siegelring, mit dem sie überall in den Grenzlanden Hilfe erhalten wird; der einzige Schutz, den er ihr bieten kann. Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Kapitel) Als die Amyrlin schließlich nach Fal Dara kommt, scheint Lan erneut an die Grenzen seines Eides gegenüber Moiraine zu stoßen, als er Rand Tipps gibt, wie er sich den Aes Sedai gegenüber zu verhalten hat. Nachdem Rand mit seinen Begleitern zur Jagd nach dem Horn von Valere aufgebrochen ist, das von Schattengezücht bei einem Überfall auf Fal Dara gestohlen wurde, suchen Lan und Moiraine bei den im Ruhestand lebenden Aes Sedai Adeleas und Vandene nach Informationen. Dort stellt Moiraine seine Loyalität in Frage und stellt Lan vor die Tatsache, dass sein Bund bei ihrem Tod an Myrelle Berengari übergeht. Dies schafft eine starken Spannung zwischen ihnen, die weiterhin bestehen bleiben wird, auch wenn Lan sich nicht weiter gegen seine Gefolgschaft sträubt. Heimliche Beobachter (Kapitel) Sie erreichen die Toman-Halbinsel kurz vor dem Kampf von Rand und Ba'alzamon und können diesen am Himmel über Falme beobachten. Danach ist klar, dass Rand sich nicht mehr verstecken kann, denn alle Welt wird erfahren, dass er der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Wie es vorbestimmt war (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Die folgenden Wochen verbringt die Gruppe um Rand in einem Lager nahe der Verschleierten Berge. Nach einem Angriff von Trollocs und Myrddraal verschwindet Rand allein in der Nacht, um sich auf den Weg nach Tear zu machen. Auf der weiteren Reise ist die Beziehung zwischen Lan und Moiraine nicht immer so, wie sie es früher war, denn Lan nimmt es Moiraine weiterhin übel, dass sie ihn an Myrelle übergeben will. Jägereid (Kapitel) In Illian stoßen sie auf Schattenhunde, die der Verlorene Sammael ausgeschickt hat, und denen sie nur knapp entkommen können, als Moiraine sie mit Baalsfeuer tötet. In Tear müssen sie sich der Tatsache stellen, dass der Verlorene Be'lal bereits den Stein von Tear als Hochlord Samon erobert hat und dort mit einer Falle für Rand wartet. Moiraine kann einer weiteren, die die Schwarze Ajah ihr gestellt hat, knapp entkommen, doch dies ermöglicht es ihr, unerwartet in den Stein zu gelangen. Gemeinsam mit Lan erscheinen sie gerade Rechtzeitig, als Be'lal kurz davor ist, Rand zu töten, und Moiraine vernichtet ihn mit Baalsfeuer. Lan bleibt zurück, als Rand zum Kampf mit Ba'alzamon nach Tel'aran'rhiod verschwindet. Nach seiner Rückkehr ist Ba'alzamon tot und Rand erklärt sich selbst zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Doch die Gefahren sind nicht beseitigt. Ba'alzamon war nicht der Dunkle König, sondern der Verlorene Ishamael und die Schwarze Ajah konnte aus dem Stein von Tear fliehen. Rand hat nun eine Nation hinter sich, doch der Krieg ist noch nicht beendet. Der Schatten erhebt sich Nachdem Lan und Nynaeve im Stein von Tear wiedervereint werden, gibt Lan seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung auf und verbringt sehr viel Zeit mit ihr. Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass sie statt nach Tar Valon, wie er glaubte, nach Tanchico gehen wird, um sich erneut in Gefahr zu begeben, konfrontiert er sie wütend und gesteht ihr vor Egwene und Elayne seine Gefühle. Nynaeve weist ihn zurück, als er darauf besteht, sie zu begleiten, da sie nicht will, dass er seinen Eid gegenüber Moiraine bricht. Abschiede (Kapitel Bd. 7) Lan begleitet Rand nach Rhuidean, wo einmal mehr deutlich wird, dass die Aiel ihn kennen und respektieren; sie nennen ihn Aan'allein. Die Weisen Frauen berichten Moiraine, ohne dass er es hört, dass das Schicksal vorher sah, dass er sterben würde, wenn Moiraine nicht die Aiel-Wüste betritt. Jenseits des Steins (Kapitel) Lan folgt Rand und versucht ihm zu helfen, und Moiraine zu beschützen, doch an den Ereignissen in der Aiel-Wüste kann er nicht mehr Anteil nehmen, als zuzusehen. Die Feuer des Himmels Obwohl Lan Rand immer unterstützt, gefällt es ihm nicht, dass dieser der Aes Sedai gegenüber immer respektloser wird. Lan kennt die Verzweiflung Moiraines, da er ihre Gefühle durch den Bund wahrnehmen kann, ohne jedoch von ihrem Wissen um ihre mögliche Zukunft zu wissen. Tore (Kapitel Bd. 10) Lan begleitet mit Moiraine Rand bis vor Cairhien. Er hat schon lange gemerkt, dass Mat sehr viel von Schlachten versteht und weist Rand darauf hin, der ihn bittet, Mat vorsichtig zu befragen. In Rands Zelt verwickelt Lan Mat in eine Unterhaltung, während der Mat einen vollständigen Schlachtplan entwickelt. Vor dem Pfeil (Kapitel) Weitere Bilder lan.jpg Lan_saliba.jpg Lan2.jpg Al lan Mandragoran.jpg lan_by_reddera.jpg The Eye of the World 2 - Japanese.jpg|Japanisches Buchcover Kategorie:Lan Mandragoran Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Behüter Kategorie:Haus Mandragoran Kategorie:Malkier (Person) Kategorie:König